Witness Protection
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Las Vegas meets Harmony
1. Wittnessing the Crime

Wittness Protection Las Vegas Meets Harmony 

Mary has had the worse look ever on her face it was a look of sadness, anger, and betrayal she looked at everyone and she knew everyone knew that Danny and Delinda were together she looked at Ed and knew he knew she felt betrayed by him to she turned and ran outside and cried she cried hysterically. She hit the ground and Isabella came walking down the street she ran to her.

Isabella: what's wrong

Mary: everyone knew Izzy

Isabella: knew what

Mary: you mean you didn't know

Isabella shook her head No

Mary: Danny and Delinda they they slept together and worse yet Danny he has feelings for her how can he Izzy how can he?

Isabella just hugged her friend

Mary: how can anyone not tell me they were friends they should of told me

Isabella: I know maybe they just wanted to spare you the hurt

Mary: I'm hurting all right from their betrayal and HIS and HER's HOW COULD THEY

Then all of sudden they heard they heard gun shots and they were quick to hide they saw the whole crime

Meanwhile Danny was trying to find Mary he was really worried about her

At the scene

Spike looked at all directions he didn't see anyone so he left Melody bleeding to death Alistair Crane wanted her dead for some reason and he called Spike to do it.

Spike did as his boss told him to but he wanted to get paid and he wanted Jessica found little did Spike know that this was no Melody Bennett it was just some blonde that he thought looked like her.

Mary and Isabella quickly got up out of their hiding place and ran to the girl. Isabella was horrified she was horrified it was Maria that was killed. Izzy looked at Mary and she knew that Maria was dead and CJ was going to go crazy so was Carlos. They looked they saw the guy Mary called 9-1-1 as Isabella saw that Maria was dead and she screamed her best friend was dead she cried hysterically and Mary tried everything to calm her down. The police got there in time and Kevin went to Izzy who was crying hysterically he couldn't make out what she was saying.

They took her to the Montecito where Mary was questioned. Kay came over to izzy and she calmed her down immeidatley

Kay: its going to be okay

Isabella: No no it isn't

Kay: yeah it will daddy will rescue us remember uncle and daddy will come and beat the mean bad demon who try to take us

Isabella: where is he

Kay: he went after the demon he sent his team

Isabella: but he isn't with us she whispers Kay knew that her father would be here if he would of know she was here

Kay: he will be soon after he finds the demon and kills it

Isabella: the demon he got my best friend he got Maria

Kay: I know she rocks her lightly until she falls asleep

Kevin: demons

Kay: the king will come to save our kingdom and no more friends will die Isabella seem to calm after the reassurance

Danny: are you okay

Mary: No thanks to you she glares at him

Danny: Mare you just witnessed

Mary: I know what I witness Danny I just want to go home

Cheif Manion: you can't

Mary: but the guy did not see us

Manion: we can't take that chance

Mary: but Manion: the news Ms. Connell

Mary nodded her head as she looked over to Isabelle and Mrs. Winterborne They had questioned her but she was to worry about Izzy who was hysterical

Mary: someone has to call CJ I think I'll do that

Danny: no lets get you some rest

Mary: NO he will know he will know tonight

Manion: but his father and he their...

Mary: I know hwat they are Mr. Manion but every husband should know that his wife is dead no matter what is occupation is now if you'll excuse me I have a phone call to make she goes and makes the phone call.

Danny: she won't even look at us

Ed: I know but you and Delinda put us in this position Danny

Danny: and I'm sorry

Delinda: we're sorry daddy

Sam: well now because of you two I'm loosing my best friend

Mike: I got to admit Ed's right and Sam is right we already lost a friend and now it looks like we are loosing two because of your guys stupidty no Danny your stupidty for not telling her yourself but she'll probably forgive us I don't think she'll forgive you though Danny

Mary: your right Mike I will never forgive Danny and Delinda but not just for not telling me but for sleeping with each other my best friend sleeping with my other best friend who I happen to have LOVED and Still loved I told her I told her why I didn't say yes to Jakes propossal Danny: why Mary: hecause I saw your face Danny I saw your face proposing to me I loved you Danny and Delinda oo you went after him even after I told you you deserve a slap in the face but you know what I'm not going to do that I'm bigger then you and I can't wait to leave this place I once called home

Ed: its still your home

Mary: not when everyone cares more about Delinda and Danny then me I have to go make sure Izzy is okay and then I want to see CJ is okay could you make that happen Chief The Chief nodded his head Mary: good she walks away never looking at anyone who knew about Danny and Delinda


	2. Welcome to Harmony

Wittness Protection Program 

Leaving Vegas Sorry last Chapter was Wittnessing the Crime

Mary sighs she didn't want to leave Las Vegas she wanted to stay but what other choice did she have she saw Izzy asleep in Kay's arms she didn't want to let go so they had to relucntantly let Mrs. Winterbourne go with them to their home she looked at Kay

Kay: she'll be all right just a shock of her life losing a best friend she's seen people get killed but not a friend

Mary: how do you know her

Kay whispers she's my sister

Mary nodded her head as they left Sin City as she closes her eyes on the airplane soon they will be at their new home and hopefully soon they'll be in Vegas again but for now Harmony was their new home and the police were awaiting their arrival

In Las Vegas everyone resented Delinda and felt a little for Danny but this was their own doing Ed and Jillian comforted Delinda as best they could but she to felt it was her fault that Mary had to leave Las Vegas and she felt it was her fault if she had married Derick none of this would be happening Izzy and Mary would be here and everything would be normal but she still lusted after Danny and she felt jealous of Mary well in one thing she succeed in and that was taking Mary away from the equstion so she thought

They arrived in Harmony seven hours later and Kay held her breath

AT Metro police station

Manion: okay lets get on the ball I want this guy found and quickly if I know Cj and his father their going to go after him and kill him

Kevin: for Izzy to

Manion nodded his head

Temple: lets bring them back home

Andy: a wittness spotted the guy at the MGM grand

Kevin: well then let's go

Andy: they saw him leaving I just got the call

Kevin: well lets go interview some peolpe

Everyone sighs they knew Kevin had a relationship Izzy

Kevin: well come on

Chief Manion: Kevin my office now

Kevin went into the office of the Chief

Chief: your off the case

Kevin: but sir...

Chief: your going to blow gastget if I let you on this case remember the last time a case invovling a girlfriend of yours you were suspended without pay

Kevin: I know but sir

Manion: No your off the case Kevin and if I found out your working on this case I'll fire you myself and I don't think Izzy wants that

Kevin: then what can I do

Manion: work on other cases

Kevin: I mean what can I do to help Izzy

Manion: stay out of trouble he walks out of his office and Kevin just sat there

At The Montecito

Danny looked at a picture of him and Mary and then he looked at another picture it was on of Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald the guy he hated the most for killing his father. He was on a drug run when it happen he was late and he was passing a red light that's when he hit his father and his father died instantly. He went to prison fifteen years to life that's what he got so he would be parolled in fifteen years and he would make sure he never got out and to top things off he said he was undercover what kind of excuse was that but he had Jenny check into it and this Miguel was right but he still got jail time he looked up at the monitors he was so use to seeing Mary her smiling face her beautiful face. He put his head in his hands how could he be so stupid even if he didn't love her he should of told her himself about him and Delinda not have her find out by Derick boy he could kill the guy for telling her.

In Harmony Luis and the Chief of police were waitng for two wittness of a crime to come through Harmony

The moment Sam saw his daughters he was stunned and shocked he couldn't believe it Luis and Hank went to Kay and Isabella

As Luis was about to close the door a redhead came out

Redhead: hi my name is Mary

Luis nodded his head he was in awe all thoughts of Sheridan went out his mind the minute he saw Mary he smiled

Luis: Miss I didn't catch your last name

Mary: well you got my file shouldn't you already know she smiles she thinks this guy is hot

Luis: ah yes but not on me

Mary smiles; Connell but don't let anyone know that

Luis nodded his head

Meanwhile

Kay: daddy she doesn't remember

Sam; what how

Kay: I don't know but she saw a friend get killed

Sam: oh no

Kay: I know daddy I'm scared for her

Sam: wait she looks hot

Kay: I noticed she's on dylasis daddy

Sam; that means she didn't get her shots every year

Kay nodded

Sam: whoever did this to her is going to pay dearly

Kay: but daddy

Sam: no one gets away with hurting my family your mom is home at the B "N" B

Kay nodded her head and Ivy she won't allow Izzy to stay

Sam: she has no choice

Kay: and Izzy won't like her

Sam: then Ivy will have to leave

Kay: well until Ivy is out daddy I'm taking her to the B"N"B

Sam: fine I'll be there after Ivy is gone

Kay: okay

Sam: Hank get these girls to the B"N"B

Hank: yes Sam but aren't you coming to help your daughters

Sam: after I deal with Ivy I got to tell her

Hank: your finally telling her wow who would of thought, are you sure Sam because...

Sam: its time I acknowledge my daughter I was there in secret but now its time to be there in public

Hank: okay Sam and if she refuses to believe you then what

Sam: I don't care

Hank: and are you going to make her leave cause you know Iz

Sam: I know Hank either Ivy is with me on this or she isn't and if she is then I have to get Izzy to like her and if she isn't she's out of my life I''ll cut all contact from her

Hank: and Ethan

Sam: if he doesn't accept her then I have no choice but to cut him off to

Hank: but he is your son

Sam: no one comes before my girls and Noah

Hank: but he is your son

Sam: He wasn't my son for twenty six years he was Julian's he was raised a Crane so therefore he is a Crane before being a Bennett besides he doesn't have the one thing all Bennett's have

Hank: which is?

Sam: you know the one its magic he whispers and then leaves to go to Ivy Luis catches up with him before he leaves

Luis: Sam what about Theresa maybe Isabella knows where she is

Sam: I don't think so she has amesia Luis

Luis; but its worth a shot I mean if we showed her past and mama she's been lighting a candle for her ever since

Sam: I know but could you please just focus on whats at hand here getting them to a safe place

Luis nodded and the case

Sam: let Las Vegas handle that

Luis: okay Sam leaves to deal with Ivy


	3. Where am I

Wittness Protection

Isabella got up

Isabella: where am I?

Kay: your in HArmony

Isabella: oh so is there anything to do in this place

Kay: hm no not really

Isabella: oh okay what about the neighboring town

Kay: now there is a lot to do there but I don't think the cops in this town will allow you to go

Isabella: why not they don't know who I am

Kay: ah yeah they do and it is there assignment to protect you

Izzy rolls her eyes

Kay sighs besides they all know you

Isabella: how

Kay: the Chief of police is your father I'm your sister and you have one brother Noah and another sister who went missing after Spike beat her

Isabella whisper Spike where have I heard of that name

Kay: he works for Alistair Crane and when Jessica tried to leave him he kidnapped her

Isabella nodded her head

Luis: water

isabella: thank you

Luis: can I ask you something

Kay: not now Luis

Luis: have you seen Theresa

Isabella: who's that

Luis sighs my sister your best friend well one of them

Isabella: my best friend is dead officer

Kay: Luis mom can you watch her Grace nods her head

Kay: can I see you outside Luis

Luis nods his head

Kay: Luis Theresa is in Las Vegas working at the Montecito going out with a nortouris gangster he isn't going to let her go

Luis: but he will have to

Kay sighs the girl that was killed was his best friends wife he wouldn't want anything happening to her Luis besides if you step one foot in the Montecito they'll kick you out

Luis: why I didn't do anything

Kay: remember the accident Miguel had and had to be put away

Luis: yeah I remember he's trying to overturn that

Kay: yeah I know he still pays childsupport

Luis: even through your married Hank told me by the way

Kay: yeah he wanted to be a part of her life both finacially and emotionally

Luis: I know she's with mama by the way so why am I not allowed where Theresa works

Kay: because the guy's son that he killed works there and he's a Marine

Luis: so why does Theresa get to work there

Kay: she to doesn't know who she is and that's another reason Luis you'll scare her

Luis: then how do we get her to come home

Kay: I don't know

Las Vegas

Danny was reading up on Miguel he had two brothers one dead one a cop and two sisters one lives in Mexico another missing he actually started feeling sorry for this guy but then he thought of his father and that all left him he saw Delinda he didn't want to see her anymore he sighs he missed MAry he wanted her in his life again

Danny: oh shit no wonder she was pissed that drunken night he thinks

That Night in Harmony

Mary just cried at the B"N"B for that one night she remembered with Danny before Delinda's engagement they had slept together one drunken stupid night they had slept together he said it was a mistake and she agreed but felt even more stupid she sighs and pats her stomach as she cries

Luis knocked on her door he heard her crying so he just wanted to make sure she was okay he heard her say come on he came in

Luis: are you okay

Mary shook her head no

Luis: want to talk about it

Mary: no not really

Luis: okay I'm here if you want to talk

Mary: thank you Luis so will you guys have to move us if everyone knows Isabelle here

Luis: No the chief won't allow that to happen Dr. Russel came to visit her ealier she was running a fever it turns out she needed dylasis badly the Cheif isn't pleased with that

Mary: are you guys going to tell las Vegas

Luis:"nope he wants your guys safety but he also wants his children his family back so he isn't telling anyone

Mary nodded her head

Luis: gets some rest he kisses her on top of her head and Mary starts crying again

Mary: Danny use to do that

Luis: he broke your heart I guess

Mary: yep

Luis: gets some sleep we'll go and talk in the morning over at the Book Cafe word around here travel fast

Mary nodded her head 


	4. The Suspect

Wittness Protection Suspect

Spike looked at the Book Cafe he saw the two girls who Alistair had told him that saw him he was in for it now. He had to kill them

Spike went to go see Alistiar

Alistiar; you fool you were suppose to kill everyone who wittnessed I'm not going to go down and if I do you'll pay dearly

Spike: I know that's why we need to get rid of them

Alistair laughs evillly No you fool we can't get rid of them you know who Isabella is not only is she a Bennett but the granddaugther of Victor Kirkucas his eldest daughter's the love of my brother life

Spike: what does that have to do with anything

Alistiar: my brother would kill me if anything happens to her daughter and not mention Sam will get Jonathon Hotchkiss invovled her uncle

Spike: are you scared

Alistair hits him in anger you fool he can destory ME he has that powr over ME you stupid fool he'll kill me you should of killed them when they were in Las Vegas

Spike I can still get the redhead

Alistair shakes his head to risky Officer Lopez Fitzgerald is on the case and is smitten with her you want him to suspicous of you I don't think so Spike he sighs you killed the wrong girl first and NOW you leave two wittnesses what a fool a bigger then my son now leave

Spike leaves he was going to defy Alistair and kill the bitches

Alistair then called Chris get someone to kill Spike or else my daughter will know and get someone to go down to Vegas and finsh the job

Chris: yes sir

Alistair hangs up the phone and puts his cigar down 


	5. The Breakup

Sam sighs but he knew what he had to do to put his family back together he had to give Ivy an ultimatum 

Sam: Ivy we have to talk he puts his hand on the back of his neck

Ivy: yes Sam

Sam: Ivy you know how Grace is running the Bed N Breakfast

Ivy: yes its hers after all but I wish I was still running it

Sam: I know I have something to tell you

Ivy: its about Grace your leaving me for her

Sam: that's not why I'm leaving you

Ivy: your leaving me

Sam: well it depends if you like what I ha ve to say then no but if you don't well Ivy I'm going to have to leave you

Ivy: why Sam

Sam sighs because Ivy my family comes before anything else and I should of done this a long time ago

Ivy; but I'm your family Ethan what about him

Sam: well he's still apart of this family but so is Isabella

Ivy: her that

Sam: don't she's not my lover Ivy she's my daughter my youngest daughter I had an affair with her mother Kate Kirkucas so please don't be vindictive towards her

Ivy: why didn't you tell me

Sam: because at the time she and I weren't on speaking terms she thinks you broke up my marriage Ivy

Ivy thinks she's right but why didn't Rebecca tell me she was Sam's daughter after all her and Gwen are

Ivy: wait a minute then how is she a Halliwell

Sam: I'm a Halliwell Ivy

Ivy: Ah she puts her hand to her mouth

Sam: Ivy are you okay

Ivy: No I'm not Sam does Grace know

Sam: yes

IVy" and how come you didn't tell me

Sam: I don't know I just it never came up

Ivy; never came up I asked you point blank who she was

Sam: I have no answer he puts his head down

Ivy: well Ethan should know Sam nodded his head

Ivy: he and Gwen should get a DNA test done then

Sam: I know

Ivy; why didn't you tell me anything this could ruin Ethan's life again

Sam: what

Ivy: well if you are a Halliwell then your related to Gwen

Sam: Ivy Gwen isn't a Halliwell she's a Hotchkiss

Ivy: but she's Jonathon's daughter

Sam: he's my uncle by marriage my aunts husband

Ivy; then Rebecca she's

Sam: no he sighs my aunt was murder Ivy Rebecca is his second marriage

Ivy: oh thank god she smiles your rich

Sam: no he's rich my family isn't rich

Ivy; then why

Sam: I trust him with my life and that of my children lives Ivy

Ivy: she hates me

Sam: yes she does hate you

Ivy; doesn't she want her mother to be with you

Sam chuckles come on Ivy you even know her from Gwen and your days as Mrs. Jullian Crane

Ivy chuckles yes I do she despises her mother

Sam" yes she does

Ivy: but she also hates me

Sam sighs I know Ivy but we can change that

Ivy: no Sam we can't change that so you have to chose Sam her or me I know she isn't your lover but

Sam: then Ivy I choose her and my other children llike I told Grace all those years ago ifs her and my children before her and now I'm giving you the same ulimatum

Ivy: but she hates me

Sam: I know that's why I'm breaking up with you

Ivy: no she cries not after what we went through No Sam

Sam: I'm sorry Ivy

Ethan comes in

Sam looks at Ethan I'm leaving your mother

Ethan: but why

Sam sighs I have another daughter now will you excuse me Ivy I would like you out by the time I get back

Ivy nodded her head

Ethan: but dad

Sam: son this isn't up for discussion with that he left the house

Ivy thinks Isabella will pay Gwen thought the same thing to

Meanwhile Whitney and everyone were trying to get Isabella to remember but she wasn't budging it wasn't until a week later until she started remembering

Isabella one day says finally I remember she has a smirk on her face

Whitney: oh know she remembers because I know that smile

Noah: yep she's definately going to get into some trouble

Whitney: Izzy is back

Noah: with avenges

Whitney: No with revenge on her mind

Noah: how do you know

Whitney: we grew up with them remember her and THeresa get that same look in her eyes and that same smirk

Noah: i hope whoever she has in mind its the people who tried to kill her and kill Theresa

Whitney: me to


	6. Toture

Christopher Booth called the only man he trusted to get the two jobs done right Tony Ortega. 

Chris: I want you to take Spike down and the right girl you have the picture

Tony: yes so he killed Maria

Chris: yeah

Tony: we thought it was Jonathon's goons in fact we were going to go after Kay who was here but disappeared

Chris: well don't get the job done Tony

Tony: yeah okay anything else

Chris: yes make sure Spike knows who's boss

Tony: oh I well

Chris: good they hang up

Tony: hey Carlos CJ we got the guy who killed Maria

CJ: where is he

Tony: Harmony

Carlos: Harmony ah Halliwell"s teritory

Tony: yep

Carlo: then we're going to Harmony and bringing him here

Tony: okay he wants the girl dead still

Carlos: we'll do that but he's going to have to pay

Tony: I'll call him how much

Carlos: double the amount Gwen paid us to kill the two chica's

Tony: all right they hang up and he calls Chris back...

** In Harmony 9 O'clock**

Mary and Luis were having dinner and Mary forgot all about Danny but she did have on reminder her little bump.

Mary smiled at Luis as they were having dinner at the Lobster Shack

Meanwhile...

Spike saw Isabella coming out of the B'N"B when someone grabbed him and threw him in the car

Spike: hey what the fuck

Kidnapper: shut up bastard

Spike: No

Kidnapper puts a shot in him and the guy took off his mask

Chris: I'll be glad to be rid of him

Chris passes Spike off to Tony

Chris: take good care of him

Tony: oh we will he smiles we'll make sure of that right CJ

Cj: right he spits in the guys face

Chris: the girl you'll take care of her to

Tony: don't worry buddy we'll do anything for Mr. Crane

Chris: good he gives them the money and then leaves

**Meanwhile Vegas**

Danny sighs he's been non stop trying to find the guy who killed Maria. with no such luck

Kevin: anything

Danny: nope

Kevin: great

Mike: wait we might have something

Danny: what is it

Mike: well here's Maria at the hospital with Izzy and look whos following Maria

Danny: why I'll be dammed

Kevin: so we have the guy

Mike: I think so

Kevin: well he matches the discription to what Isabella and Mary told us

Danny: well guys we can bring our girls home

Kevin nodded I have to call Temple and Andy

Danny runs a rap sheet on this guy Herbert Lester a.k.a Spike wow he has a huge rap sheet

Kevin: to bad its for pity crimes they're trying to locate him

Danny: good

Kevin: so you and Delinda

Danny: we're over

Kevin: you love Mary

Danny: always have and always will

Kevin nodded his head

Danny: you were Luis's partner right

Kevin: yeah but he went to war

Danny nodded his head

Kevin sighs so what do we do now

Danny: we wait

Kevin nodded his head

**Meanwhile in Harmony**

Mary: I like him oh my god I like him

Kay: that's good

Mary: yeah I know but one problem

Kay: what

Mary: I'm pregnant and I think it's my best friend's baby

Kay: oh what are you going to do

Mary: I don't know she looks down but he's with my other my best friend and I'm here in the wittness protection but I need to tell him

Kay: and you will as soon as you get out of here

Mary: I know and Luis said he would help me with my pregnancy and when the baby is born

Kay: that's good

Mary: his mother she's really helpful to and great

Kay nodded her head

Meanwhile Isabella was havig mocha and reading a magizine in the Book cafe when an old friend of hers came in

Nolen: hey Iz

Isabella: hey who are you

Nolen: your friend Nolen Harris and this is our friend Tom

Isabella: ah Tom Barlet from Las Vegas ah right

Isabella: um I have to go she leaves the Book Cafe

Tom; what is she afraid of

Carter: you didn't know

Tom: know what

Carter: she wittnessed a murder dude she doesn't trust you

Tom nodded his head oh great what do I do to get her to trust me

Nolen: I don't know man

**Harmony PD**

Isabella: Chief Bennett um I need to go

Sam: but why

Isabella: I know someone here

Sam: you do he said with him who

Isabella: Tom Barlet from where I'm from

Sam: oh he said with disappointment

Isabella: see I have to go he'll tell someone

Sam: Mr. Barlet I've known for years he's not that kind of person he'll keop a secret

Isabella: are you sure

Sam: yes

Isabella: okay


	7. Luis moves on Spike torture

A Week Later

Carlos: boys leave him and CJ alone

Tony: okay come on

Spike: No please I'll do anything just don't

CJ: SHUT UP

Spike: please dude I'll do anything

CJ sighs and then hits him hard ah do you like that AH he kicks him in his stomach

Spike moans how he's hurt

Spike: please whispers and CJ just punchs him and Carlos comes in

Meanwhile Alistair watches the whole thing and smokes his cigar and then he sees Carlos Carolene comes in and stops his son

Carlos: its time to let him go son

CJ: but dad

Carlos: he dieserves his day in court

CJ: he killed Maria he should get the same fate as my Maria

Carlos; and he will soon in prison he whispers

CJ: fine but how do we make sure he's guilty

Carlos smiles hm well Isabella and Mary of course they saw everything there is no way he could walk free and if he does then we'll finish the job he'll wish he never was born

CJ: okay

Carlos smiles Jonathon says he's found his niece

CJ: and

Carlos: and a merger is in our future with the Halliwell family

CJ: but Maria

Carlos: will be honored but this merger

CJ: I know its important to put this war behind us and get New York on our side and Vegas and their side but dad

Carlos: then you see it

CJ: yes dad I do okay but I will never forget Maria but know this I want him dead

Carlos smiles okay a dangerous smirk and CJ leaves the celler

Carlos: good day Mr. Lester

SPike: wait what are you going to do

Carlos: turn you into the police of course

Spike: but I did you a favor

Carloe: you left two wittness alive and from what I hear you KILLED THe wrong girl

Spike: you paid me

Carlos: not to be stupid he hits him around the head

Carlos calls someone to take Spike to the police

A Month later

Luis: mama I love her I really love her

Pillar: are you sure

Luis: yes mama yes I'm sure I can't believe I'm saying this but Sheridan who when I'm with her I don't even think about Sheridan or wanting to be with her

Pillar felt his forehead Fancy is going to be heartbroken

Luis: I know mama

Pillar: your finally getting your happy ending to bad my Terrista won't get it

Luis: mama she will

Pillar: how will she, Kay say she doesn't even remember

Luis: I know mama

Mary: Luis I'm going home

Luis; What

Mary: yeah I'm going home to Vegas oh I miss it so much

Luis: yeah

Mary: Luis what's wrong

Luis: um nothing

Mary: I like it here to you know but I have to go home

Luis: why

Mary: to testify but I'm not staying there

Luis: but you said you were going home and missed it

Mary: but it also holds so many bad memories I don't want

Luis: so are you going to stay here

Mary sighs I was thinking of it yeah after all it has my dream

Luis: which is not trying to get his hopes up

Mary: the perfect house for me and of course the man of my dreams

Luis smiles

Mary: but

Luis: but what

Mary: he's in love with Sheridan and she is in love with him I can't hurt her she's my friend

Luis: oh right um what if he isn't in love with her

Mary: I can't hurt her and I can't stay I'm going to New York with my friend WIll he's going to help me

Luis: oh okay

Mary: tell Sheridan i said goodbye pleaes

Luis: sure

Mary hugs Luis and leaves Luis closes the door

Pillar: well mi hijo

Luis: she doesn't want me

Outside in the police cruiser Mary had tears coming down sorry Luis but I can't hurt Sheridan she bursts into tears

Kay comes into the house with Miguel and Maria

Kay: what's wrong

Luis: Mare doesn't want to be with me

Kay: oh Luis why

Luis: she says she doesn't want to hurt Sheridan

Kay: she doesn't want to put Sheridan in her shoes Luis

Luis: but

Kay: Izzy you want to get this

Isabella: you remember that story she told

Luis: yeah about how the jerk went at it like rabbits with her best friend

Isabella: well Sheridan is her friend

Luis: which means she doesn't want to be like her ex friend

Isbaella: yep

Luis: I got to talk to Sheridan

Isabella: and I have to talk to daddy 


	8. Isabella's Threat

Gwen: you can't do this Izzy

Isabella: and why not Gwen you know I don't take bribes and since well you and your golddigger mother did try to kill me along with Mrs. Ivy Crane I think I'm incline to tell

Gwen: but Ethan will never believe you

Isabella: you want to bet you know Gwen I would never have told him if

Gwen: if waht

Isabella: if Theresa were alive she smirks

Gwen: I

Isabella: and I know you killed her Gwen the same time you tried to kill me

Gwen: but

Isabella sighs I guess you did really need her

Gwen: me need her Ha she was ruining my life and you two were about to spill

Isabella: that's where you were wrong i got rid of what's his name I paid him off for you two I hid the evidence in case I needed it for a rainy day I didn't tell Resa anything that's what we were yelling at

Gwen: why didn't you want Ethan or her to know

Isabella: she would tell him and give him the evidnece and then secondly I didn't want her with him so Gwen you made a huge mistake crossing me

GWen" I'll do anything

Isabella: to late the whole town of Harmony will know you outted Ethan you tried to kill me and killed Theresa oh wait you tried to kill her to you know you should of known that I had more then nine lives GWEN

GWen: please I'll do anything

Isabella: NO no get it through your thick head and I do have the evidnece against Ivy and when the time is right her time is up but don't worry I'll make sure you have a man she sneakers

Gwen: who no

Isabella: oh yes the only man you'll be able to get is ding ding an Adam's or Monster

Gwen: no I will not lose to you or a housekeeper's daughter

Isabella: your forgetting one thing she's not a housekeeper's daughter she's a Bennett as are you oh wait you aren't are you but Ethan is still your step cousin boy I hate to see his face oh no I would love to see his face and when THer esa shows with a great a guy he's going to regret the day he even hurt her she walks away

V egas

Ed: are you sure okay thank you

Danny: well

Ed: someone turned him in

Danny: who

Ed: Carlos Corlene

Mike: then we get the girls back right

Ed: their booking him as we speak

Before that through

Carlos: clean him up boys and then take him to the station

GUy: were on it boss

Carlos nods his head and smiles this guy would wish he never was born

Montecito

Delinda; so does this mean we get Mary back

Danny: yes

Delinda; but she'll still hate us

Danny: I know

Delinda: oh Danny what are we going to do

Danny: break up

Delinda; what no Danny

Danny sighs De I want her back here I

Delinda shook her head no

Danny: I'm sorry

Delinda: No she cries I hate Mary why does she get anything she wants

Sam: ah excuse me but that's you princess and what is this I hear she is coming Izzy is coming back to right

Danny: yep

San: great we have to do something

Danny: after they testify he smiles he had to get everything ready for her 


End file.
